Keaton
Keaton '(フランネル ''Furanneru, 'Flannel '''in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Jun Osuka in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Keaton is a Wolfskin, beings capable of turning into werewolf-like creatures. Living in Nohr, he is the leader of his pack. If he achieves an S-Support with another unit, he will have a daughter named Velouria. He is the most attracted to objects out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 30. Personality Cheerful, albeit a bit stupid, he does his best to impress others or make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or potentially his own life. As shown in his supports, he's interested in things others would normally find to be garbage, gross, scary, or creepy - ranging from a dirty old doll to arachnids to human remains and beyond. He has a habit of saying what he doesn't mean, and gets embarrassed when he has to be truthful on an intimate level. His sense of direction is relatively poor, getting lost with ease and requiring the assistance of others to lead him back, though he's reluctant to admit it. However, despite his goofy personality, Keaton has a shockingly cruel side to himself, as shown in Chapter 15 where he reveals that he eats humans that have tried to take his clan's fur, and even threw a human bone to Ryoma to prove his point. Also, in his A-support with Peri, he admits that he really likes killing humans, and loves seeing their blood flow from their dying bodies. Despite this, he is friendly towards humans as a whole, wanting to befriend the humans of the army, and limits his cruelty towards his enemies. However, when angered, Keaton is completely unreasonable, and will attack with murderous fury. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 14 - A Heavenly Singing Voice/Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise Stone - C |Item=Beaststone Guard Beaststone (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 15 - Werewolf Summit |-|Normal= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |80% |80% |0% |25% |50% |35% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Wolfskin/Wolfssegner Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Effie * Elise * Camilla * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Nyx * Azura * Mozu * Peri * Hana (Revelation only) * Rinkah (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Benny * Laslow * Arthur * Kaden (Revelation only) * Velouria * Shigure (If Keaton is his father) * Kana (If Keaton is his father) Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes "If you fail on me, I will kill you!" Dual Support * "There, I got ya!" * "Try to pull your weight." Dual Strike * "I call alpha!" Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy * "Ahh, fresh meat." Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology "Flannel" is a type of soft woven fabric. "Keaton" is a type of fabric design. Trivia * Keaton shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Asugi and Gaius from Awakening. * Keaton and his daughter Velouria seem to be a reference to the age-old fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, about a little girl who travels through a forest in order to deliver a basket of goodies to her grandmother, only to confront a wolf along the way. Keaton seems to represent the wolf, whereas Velouria would represent Little Red Riding Hood herself. * Keaton is the only one shown to have reddish-brown gloves rather than white gloves in official artwork of Wolfssegners. * Keaton is the only Wolfskin or Wolfssegner class character that doesn't wear a hood of sorts. * Keaton's birthday could also be a reference to Mischief Night, an informal holiday in which pranks, tricks, and vandalism occurs, possibly hinting at his somewhat mischievous personality. * Keaton was voted the 22nd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Concept art for Keaton appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem" depicting content regarding both his human and Wolfskin forms. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters